The drive device serves for driving the motor vehicle and insofar therefore for supplying a torque directed at driving the motor vehicle. The drive device comprises the first drive assembly, the second drive assembly, and the planetary gear unit. The two drive assemblies can fundamentally be designed in any way. For example, the first drive assembly exists in the form of an internal combustion engine and the second drive assembly exists in the form of an electric engine, so that the drive device is designed as a hybrid drive device.
The two drive assemblies—namely, the first drive assembly and the second drive assembly—can be operatively connected via the planetary gear unit to the drivable axle of the motor vehicle. This means that the drivable axle of the motor vehicle can be driven either solely by means of the first drive assembly, solely by means of the second drive assembly, or else by both the first and the second drive assembly. At least one wheel of the motor vehicle is provided at the drivable axle and can be driven by means of the drive device. Preferably, however, a plurality of wheels are associated with the axle, each of which can be driven by the drive device.